Queen Bee: Matchmaker
by sweettaro
Summary: The once complicated love square takes a turn to a different direction when two members of the growing Miraculous squad find out secret identities. When Queen Bee AKA Chloe learns of the identities of her two rivals, she does her most selfless thing yet by trying to help them realize their feelings. After all, she's always been the best at manipulating.


**I DID IT! I SAID I WAS GOING TO POST THIS TODAY AND I DID! YASSS HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GUYS! So many happy things. First off, Miraculous is on Netflix now! So I might enjoy that next weekend since this weekend I have papers and a book series with my name on it. But I got this story posted! Anyways, so is anyone else ready not ready for season 2? Just, I'm excited just at the same time I'm scared that it's going to change so much when things get canon. I mean I'm hyped and I will probably cry the night me and my best friend get together to binge watch the episodes, but I am just so nervous excited for it. I am excited though for how Queen Bee isn't a villain so, here is my shot at a Chloe redemption ark. I've had mixed feelings about that, but I kind of hope she is just that bitchy friend that you have. Just man, I need to write stories before we get more canon.**

 _ **This is a story dedicated to all of the single girls who read it, because I believe with Hawkdaddy wanting to represent everyone, he will be giving us another strong female super hero. Though I do not like season 1 Chloe….at all…I remain hopeful that she gets a good redemption and she can represent a strong girl who gets over not having a significant other.**_

The team of four stood proudly in the streets of Paris with the defeat of another akuma. Volpina, the true fox Miraculous holder lowered her flute and grinned to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"This just never gets old!" She giggled. She was the newest addition to their forming team, and was always giddy with using her power. Ladybug smiled and Chat grinned and pounded fists with Volpina.

"Got to go, I'm about to detransform." Volpina nodded and hopped away.

"Pound it." Ladybug held up her fist and nudged it slightly with Chat's.

"Ladybug!" Queen Bee crowed and latched onto her. "You were amazing! As usual!" The previous addition, was a blonde who identified herself as Queen Bee, and Ladybug's number one fan. It was a constant fight between her, and the other two members, who themselves were convinced to be the largest Ladybug fans of Paris. Thus, since she joined the team, Queen Bee had been very clingy to Ladybug.

"Thanks…"Ladybug groaned but still tried to pry the new hero off of her. "You were really great too."

"You think?!" She gasped. "I won't let you down my lady!" There was a small growling for the two ladies to realize that Chat was glaring to Queen Bee.

"She's _my_ Lady."

"As if mangy cat." Queen Bee pouted.

"I'm no one's lady." Ladybug growled and wiggled free.

"You're right, you are no one's single Ladybug." Queen Bee cooed. "But you like me best right?"

"Ugh, I'm not going to watch this." Chat groaned and vaulted away before Ladybug could ever reply.

"Good riddance!" Queen Bee huffed and turned her attention back to Ladybug. "Now where were we?" A small beeping sound was heard from Queen Bee's comb much to Ladybug's relief.

"Oh shoot! I have to go, but au revoir Ladybug!" Queen Bee flew off. Ladybug sighed in relief as her ally was out of sight before hearing her own miraculous give a final warning. Waving to the bystanders she swung away back to school. She made it to the school building enough until her miraculous couldn't hold on long enough to go to the restroom to change back. Unknown to the other two her realized her presence.

"Did you see that Plagg!" Adrien gushed as he released the transformation. His mouth hung open in shock. "I can't believe it. My lady, my love, is Marinette."

"So big deal." The lazy kwami shrugged."

"It is a big deal Plagg! I'm so happy about this!" He sighed dreamily and then glanced up to a poster of the Valentine's dance approaching. Immediately he pressed to it, a goofy smiled on his face. "I'll even have someone to go to the Valentine's dance! I always imagined dancing with Ladybug! It will be perfect! And that's when I'll tell her! I'll tell her everything!" He opened his shirt for Plagg to fly in before he turned to go back to the classroom.

Little did he know, a pair of ice blue eyes watching him with lip gloss lips hung open in shock.

* * *

It was not a new idea to those who were familiar with Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng that the two girls were considered foils to each other. Where Chloe was tan with blonde hair, Marinette was fair with hair as dark as night. Chloe being spoiled who never worked for anything before in her life, while the baker daughter was known for her independent work. Chloe who bought love of her friends with materials, with Marinette being loved and greeted by everyone who knew her kindness. They shared nearly nothing in common accept for one.

"I can't believe that **Marinette** is **Ladybug**!" Chloe screeched. "They are nothing alike!" A small creature that resembled a bee looked up gazing into the mirror. Blank black eyes looking to her mistress in a quizzical manner.

"How so?" Bea asked. The blonde sputtered and looked to her wall of Ladybug posters.

"Because Ladybug is so cool! She's amazing! She's popular!"

"Just because she's popular?"

"She obviously can't be Ladybug."

"From what I've heard, she does seem to be very authorative in school. Is she not you student body president?"

"Well, yes! But that's different! Ladybug does amazing stuff all the time. Marinette just tries to take what's rightfully mine, I see the way she looks at Adrien, and doesn't care what it could leave me." Beea's antae flicked and she smirked.

"Oh I see." She floated up. "You can't comprehend how a girl who is your rival saved you so many times prior and even after you yourself became a superhero."

"What?!" Chloe gasped. "Please."

"It's true is it not? It's so hard for you to picture the fact that a girl you convince yourself to hate saves you despite everything you do to her."

"So what if it is?! Marinette hates being nice to me! Yet she saves my life." She groaned and fell back on her pillows. "I hate that it gives me a reason to admire her."

"Why do you hate her in the first place then?" Beea asked curiously. "What it so wrong in saying that you think she's admirable?"

"It's because she's everything I'm not Beea. Everyone….likes her. She doesn't have to try nearly as hard as I do to get people to like her. And then to find out she's this amazing hero that I've looked up to this whole time." Chloe sat back up and looked at her wall of Ladybug photos. "And then…there's the fact that Adrien's Chat Noir. And…and he's always loved her. It just feels like I lost everything in one day. And I just want to find a way to flip it all around."

Beea was silent as she floated over to the girl and gently lay across her hand. At first Chloe was too sensitive to her fluff and hated it when Beea made contact with her, and Beea disliked being swatted at so she never made an approach either. She stayed there, comforting her chosen.

"You haven't lost anything though Chloe. You still have yet to realize what all you have. And perhaps all of you learning your identities is a key to that. So, I say this in the nicest way possible Chloe," Bea murmured softly but are you so selfish to take what two people strongly care about?"

There was a stiff silence. The blonde sniffed and fat tears stuck in her ice cold eyes as she willed them to go away. She hadn't really cried in years since the last person she loved left.

"But I want what they have…I want to be loved like he loves her."

"All humans want that…but the mistake a lot of humans make is try to take it by force. But do you know what Chloe?"

"What?"

The kwami smirked and floated up to her mirror. Looking at their reflection and fluffing her fuzz.

"A Queen doesn't need that. You are so strong and capable on your own more than you realize. You have the makings of a true leader…a true queen! That is if you manage to ACTUALLY put aside you own selfish ambitions."

"You think…I could be a great leader?"

"I do. But don't get crazy ideas like demanding control of the team, after all you are still just getting used to understanding the role of a hero. You don't need to disrupt the balance you all now have. And you do have a long way to go before reaching Ladybug's leadership skills. But you do have the making to learn and contribute a lot. You don't need a male counterpart for that, because queens are strong all on their own. Like you, I wouldn't have agreed on you for my chosen if I didn't think so."

Chloe cupped her hands and took her kwami to pet lightly with her finger.

"Thanks Bea. I'll get over it I'm sure, I guess I've secretly known that all along."

"Technically speaking yes."

Chloe smirked slyly and looked to her calendar.

"Now that I know it's time to use it to my advantage."

"Wait, what?! Chloe you can't blackmail or tell anyone!"

"I won't but I'm going to find a way to help them. And the Valentine's dance coming up will be the perfect time to get a confession from them."

"How is that to your advantage?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Adrien had spent the remainder of his attention to giddy to ask Marinette to the dance. Which, he reasoned was a good thing, since it gave him the night to rehearse the scenario several times. Practicing in the mirror, styling his hair just right to almost resemble Chat's, but not quite. And to research nearby locations to school that he could offer to take her to lunch to, since he planned to ask her before class. However, his plans were dampened when Natalie held up his schedule by ironically reading him his schedule for after school. He all but jumped out to the car in order to get to school. Walking into the courtyard, confidence oozed out of him, until he caught sight of a disturbing sight.

In the midst of a small crowd, Marinette stood in the center of it all with a young man, a familiar face by the name of Malin Durand. An upperclassman that was known for his athletic abilities and the wealth of his family. The two looked to be involved in a conversation. It was only then that Adrien realized a hanging banner from the second floor of the school that read 'PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE'S DAY DATE MARINETTE'. Whatever they were talking about, Marinette's face flushed red and she nervously nodded. The boy beamed and nodded to her before leaving her in a flustered huddle of girls.

"I can't believe you are going with him to the dance!" He heard one girl crow.

"I'm so jealous!"

And just like that, as Chloe stood in the corner watching the flustered and embarrassed Marinette with the quietly raging Adrien. There were going to have to be some adjustments made to her plan. Due to the fact that the banner was raised before school even opened, Marinette was shoved into the spot to accept his invitation. Glancing at Adrien's jealous expression, she grinned slyly and realized a perfect opportunity.

"So Adrien…" Chloe sang, casting a small glance out of the corner of her eye. Marinette was watching, and she couldn't help but grin. Just because she was helping didn't mean she didn't take some slight enjoyment. "Can I talk to you in private?"

The blonde sighed, and turned to Nino with a small smile.

"Sure Chlo." He excused as Chloe led the way, she ended up taking him to the small space below the stairwell and made sure no one was around.

"So, as you know, the Valentine's dance is next week."

"Yeah, I guess." He said nervously and ran a hand along the back of his neck.

"Well, since it is a dance, I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me." It wasn't a question at all, as the blonde turned her back on him. Looking at him would only make her wish that she really could go with him.

"I don't know Chloe…I really don't think I'll be going with anyone." There was disappointment coating his voice that she pitied him a little.

"Oh Adrien!" She laughed and waved a hand at him. "I love you and all Adrikinz, but I was hoping you could go with me to make the guy I **really** like jealous."

"What?" His voice hissed. A frown marked his face as his arms crossed across his broad chest. "You want me to go with you to make some guy jealous?"

"That's what I just said Adrien." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a token Chloe, you can't just use me as a pawn." He growled and turned away. Chloe hummed and pretended to pout.

"Oh well, if you weren't going to go with me, I'm not sure who else could help me make Malin jealous."

He stopped walking.

"Malin?"

"Well yes Adrikinz, I mean that guy is a god." She fanned herself in fake admiration. "I was going to ask him out, before he asked out Marinette. It was a shame though. But then I figured, if I went with you!" She leaned in close. "He might ditch his date to go with me."

"You think?" He growled. He looked away to Marinette who was now talking to the man who returned and was obviously showing off.

"Well yes, Adrien, I mean you are extremely handsome. I bet you could make _anyone_ jealous."

There was a small flicker across his green eyes that she saw several times before. Often times before Chat would get jealous over Ladybug's attention, especially when Queen Bee got too affectionate. He never stretched to the point of causing another akuma again, but he was still the jealous cat.

"Alright, but we aren't a couple right? You aren't going to rub this into anyone's face right?"

"Moi?" She pointed to her chest with slight shock. "Adrien, trust me, this is going to work." She strode off with the small click of her heels as she approached the designer. Marinette looked up from her conversation with a worried expression and Chloe pulled on a smug smile that formally would have been used to make her rival jealous.

"So Marinette," She stopped and placed a hand on her hip. "Are you and Malin going to be matching for the dance?"

She all but shouted the question, gaining the attention of the whole courtyard, but most of all Adrien.

"Umm, well," Marinette stammered, nervous with all the attention. "He…he did ask what color my dress was…so I guess he might want to."

Chloe could see Adrien's posture stiffen and him walk over. Smoothly as to not seem hasty, but the diva knew better.

"Do you happen to make ties? Like custom ones? And how long does it take you to make one?"

The designer eyed her wearily before crossing her arms defensively. "I can, it might take a day or two though. Why?"

Adrien approached and Chloe took the chance to seize his arm.

"Well, _obviously_ , Adrien and I need to be matching for the dance. What do you think Adrien? I think you would look nice in a yellow and black tie." The two both paled and looked almost sick to the thought.

 _Come on, yellow and black aren't bad._ She thought and watched the expressions pass between the two. Waiting patiently for once in her life to see them turn into their alter egos and use the confidence they shared as a dynamic duo.

"Is…is black and yellow what you want Adrien?" Marinette squeaked. Her blue eyes screamed that she liked him, and Chloe looked up to look at Adrien. _Why is that stupid cat looking at the ground! If you want to be with someone like Marinette you have to look at her!_ She stopped and realized her thought. _Wow, never thought a change in the name could make something feel so weird._

Instead, the model pulled his arm away from Chloe, and turned away.

"I'll just wear a black one from home."

* * *

The next week was completely awkward in school. The figure representing the current situation became very stiff. To simply put it, Adrien would glare at Malin, and was returned by his rival. Marinette was glaring at Chloe. And the two lovers would constantly look at each other with longing yet avoided each other the next. Leaving Chloe to be growing more annoyed with her plan apart from just revealing their secret during the next akuma attack. But considering that there could possibly not be an attack anytime soon, and the fact that Volpina would learn the secret as well, it was probably best to stick with the plan in motion. With it not proving successful yet, Beea constantly chided her daily, to the point that Chloe was never more thankful for it to be Valentine's.

"Are you still going to hope that this works?" Beea asked, helpfully handing Chloe a black choker.

"Please, those two are so jealous for each other. Need I remind you about that one Volpina? And of course you know how jealous Chat is."

"You still shouldn't have interfered."

"I listened to you and everything right? I'm supporting them by just getting them together, because sadly I think I actually owe it to them."

With the dance being hosted at her hotel, she only needed to wait for Adrien to arrive. It took a lot of convincing and nagging him to come upstairs and escort her down, after all she did want to make sure Marinette actually got the wrong idea. Knowing the temper of the Eurasian, she had to be at a near boiling point of jealousy and would make a move to get Adrien away from her.

Of course, he arrived earlier than she expected and they descended down the steps. Most of the school had arrived and was already involved in their own affairs. Of course, the two blondes scanned the area to find the head of their designer, but couldn't make out.

"Come on Adrikinz." She huffed and tugged him down the stairs. They didn't really talk at all, although Adrien caught sight of Nino and Alya so they all ended up chatting, with Chloe not involved.

"I wonder where Marinette is." Alya sighed and bit her lip. Nino leaned over to check his girlfriend's phone with an equally concerned look.

"Has she texted yet saying that she was on the way?"

"She texted an hour and a half ago saying that Malin picked her up, but she hasn't responded since."

"She doesn't live far from here, do you think he tried to do something funny with her?" Adrien bristled, a sly smile spread across his face and Chloe chortled recognizing the very Chat-like expression. "Don't you guys think that Malin is a pretty shady character anyways? Maybe we should call Marinette, I don't think she would just leave us out of the loop."

"He's a mysterious guy bro, but I don't think he would do something like that. Especially before coming here."

"Well what about after?" The DJ shrugged, causing the model to tightly grip his arms. "Nino! Don't tell me that guys usually have sketchy things planned for after the dance?!"

"Well, sometimes. But it has to be mutual bro."

"Yeah, and I doubt Marinette would do something like that."

Chloe didn't say anything but just scoped the party until she recognized two figures enter the door.

"Cool off she's right there." She tried to say with great disinterest but a bit of excitement bubbled up. After all, it still was fun to be able to get under Marinette's skin.

The Eurasian was beautiful on a regular basis, but was stunning with the care she took to prepare for the night. Her black hair was curled carefully into graceful ringlets around her face, with a light amount of makeup dusting her eyes and a small hint of lip gloss across her already pink pouty lips. Then of course, was her unique dress that contrasted from the other girls of the room. A sweetheart lined dress that was a beautiful royal blue dress that fell to her knees. With most of the girls wearing red, pink, or black, she was a majestic contrast to the sea. She and Malin made their way across the floor to the group.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." Marinette smiled and hugged Alya.

"What happened?" She looked up to Malin and then back to her friend.

"Well, um…Malin wanted to…take me to dinner."

"Dinner?" Adrien questioned.

"Yeah, my father was able to help me get a reservation at one of the highest ranked bistros in town." Malin said in a challenging tone. Adrien glared but instead did his best to remain calm.

"Who wants to dance?" Chloe grinned and dragged the jealous model away.

"Shall we _lady_?" Malin asked smoothly and offered a hand to Marinette. Chloe could almost feel the skin on Adrien prickle. It was no secret that Chat was the only one to ever call Ladybug, or in this case, Marinette's alter ego 'lady'.

"Sure." The girl nodded and the two couples did join together on the dance floor.

"That sly fox." Nino shook his head in pity for his friend's jealousy. "Taking her out to dinner before it and everything."

"Don't associate him with foxes Nino, it ruins their name." Alya huffed.

"Wow Adrikinz, you are really glaring daggers." Chloe whispered up to his ear. She hoped that Marinette would take it as her flirting.

"Am I?"

"Is it because you aren't used to another guy getting all of the attention in the room?"

"No!" He snapped defensively.

"Well, forgive me for pointing it out Adrien. But you don't seem to be very fond of Monsieur Malin."

He was silent and she smirked onwards and turned enough to catch a glance of the other two dancing. Malin seemed to be holding Marinette too closely, and had the dance been chaperoned, he would have been interrupted.

"Could it be…that you have feelings for a certain designer?"

"What?" He blushed deep red. She chuckled. "You really are too adorable Adrien. So handsome and charming yet with very little understanding of society."

His blush turned more into embarrassment with his little understanding, but still frowned at her.

"Still, tell me I'm wrong Adrien. Although if you do I might get the wrong impression." She leaned up to him and he moves his head back away.

"Alright! Yes, I do. I was going to ask her, but then Malin showed up." He grumbled.

"Right." She clicked her tongue.

"You're not mad?"

"No, not anymore. But there is something you should probably know."

"Yeah?" He asked, somewhat shocked with her answer. She pulled a sly grin and turned her gaze behind him with a small nod of her chin.

"Someone's making a move."

His head whipped around and looked to see a startled Marinette being dipped back with one leg poised in the air as if ready to fall back if in need of a flip, though it wasn't the position that was frightening to her. It was the older boy that was causing her to lean so far back, trying to cup her face in for a kiss.

With a light shove Chloe pushed Adrien in their direction and made her own way off of the dance floor to get a cup of punch. Being nice made you thirsty.

Adrien easily caught his balance and slipped between other dancers to his target.

"Excuse me." He all but hissed politely, catching the attention of his rival. Marinette's blue eyes looked up to him, traveling up his legs in the process to catch his intense emerald gaze. His look to her was soft, but it shifted to a cold glare when he glanced to Malin.

"May I cut in?" He bowed politely.

"Of course!" Marinette interrupted and easily fixed herself to stand upright. Before Malin could protest, the two scampered away, attempting to put as many dancers between them and him as possible.

"You looked quite uncomfortable." Adrien murmured, when they were a safe distance away. Marinette sighed in relief but nodded.

"I was, he's being flirting around constantly all week."

"Oh?" He said with small interest. "Do…do you not like it when guys flirt with you?"

"What? Oh no…it's not that."

"What about that one time that Chat Noir helped you? Did you not like his flirting?"

"Well, I didn't _dis_ like it, but…" She caught herself and her eyes blinked in confusion. "Hang on. How did you know that Chat flirted with me?"

"Oh…well I heard he flirts a lot. But still, did you?"

"I just don't think to take guys seriously when they seem to flirt with every girl who moves."

"Like Malin?"

"Yeah, some guys just do it for fun. That's why I don't take it more than a joke. And…it's not like it means anything unless someone you like is doing it."

"And do you…like someone?"

"Yeah, I really do." She whispered and then stopped dancing with him for a moment. Looking up to him, there was a mixture of emotions in both of their eyes as she stepped away. "I…I think I need to get a breath of fresh air."

Before she stepped away, Adrien held tight to her wrist.

"Wait! Marinette!" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I…can you…we…can we talk for a moment…in private?"

Her eyes flickered carefully, her breath halted and she hesitantly nodded as the boy she so dearly admired led her the way to the elevator. With the dance being held in the lobby, the most private place he could think of was the roof. It was an awkward ride up, but the moment the elevator let them out, the view of Paris on the night of Valentine's Day was breathtaking. Lights against the purple sky was the perfect setting for the romantic hearted super hero.

"I've…been meaning to talk to you about something all week."

"You have!" She gasped excitedly. He chuckled and walked over to the side of the building.

"Yeah, it was a shock for me…but, it was a happy shock."

"It was?" She asked a little more carefully.

"I…I know Marinette." He smiled and her face paled.

"You…know….about my secret?" He nodded and raised a hand to her. Instead she cupped her own face and spun out of his reach. She breathed in deep gasps of air as she clutched her flaming cheeks.

"Oh my gosh…" She croaked. "You must be so embarrassed by me."

"What?" He asked and tried to move closer, though she was determined to put distance between them.

"If…if you know….oh god. How did you find out?!"

"I…I saw you." He replied, more confused.

"Saw me…oh god…you must think I'm so creepy." She crouched on the ground.

"Marinette what are you talking about? I would never think you were creepy. I'm so happy about this. I'm glad it's been you."

"How? There are so many prettier girls who probably can actually hold a conversation with you better than I ever could. You can't be happy to have such a plain girl secretly love you."

His eyes popped out of his skull.

"You…love me?" She froze.

"Were you….not talking about…my crush on you?" They stared at each other for a few minutes. Adrien in a happy shock at these two discoveries, while Marinette in even more dread. In a blink she was bolting for the elevator. "I'm such an idiot."

"Wait no! Marinette!" He shouted and was up after her just as quickly. With his longer legs, and the fact the elevator had already gone down, he caught her before she could reach for the stairs.

"Let me go Adrien!" She hiccupped. Tears were rolling down her cheek, but instead Adrien just held tight of her.

"Please don't go." She still tried to break free of him that his rationalization wasn't that clear when he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Immediately she stilled and melted into the sweet kiss that he broke off shortly. "Please let me explain…. _my lady_."

Her blue eyes widened quickly and she starred in awe at him for a moment. Her mouth agape as she tried to find reason.

"You…" Was all she could manage before he pulled a sly grin, and leaned in closer.

"I meant I found out your other secret Princess. But finding out that you secretly love me is an added bonus." She was only able to stare at him, before finally being able to put words to her thoughts.

"Y…you're Chat Noir?!" He grinned and raised his right hand, his left over his chest.

"Cat's honor, my lady." He winked.

"I don't believe this…"She murmured. "How? How could you be Chat?"

"Are you unhappy that I am?" He frowned. "That someone as perfect as Adrien Agreste could secretly be someone who just wants to be free to act the way he really wants? Or that I'm just a pathetic member of our team?"

Immediately she grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"No! Never think that you're pathetic! You help me so much, you are the only person I've ever trusted with so much, I can't imagine anyone else to be my partner. I can't believe that it's been you this whole time is what I mean! How could I not realize it? I mean, you were always flirting with me, and just…I'm just so stupid to have not been able to figure it out sooner. I'm the disappointment. You were probably thinking of somebody strong and beautiful under the mask, probably successful too. And your idolized version of Marinette just turns out to be a weak clumsy girl."

"Hey," He scolded lightly and cupped her cheek. "You are so much more then you give yourself credit for. You are just the person I could have imagined to be as Ladybug. Even without the mask you help everyone you can in need. You're amazing and talented. No one could have been a better hero then you, because you accept everyone for who they are, especially me. I'm so happy it's you Marinette, it's such a relief to actually know the girl I really love."

"Love?" She squeaked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I've been serious about telling you since last year. I love you." He whispered.

"I…"

A slow clap interrupted them, enough that they glanced up to the blonde figure in the elevator.

"It took you a week stupid cat. And you say that you love her." She scoffed. The two gaped their mouths at the blonde, when the nickname seemed to slowly click into place.

"Wait, YOU'RE QUEEN BEE!" Marinette' jaw dropped open. Adrien stared almost horrified.

"Duh, I mean come on! Who else could it bee?" Chloe patted her hair and realized her pun. "Great now you have me doing it! But beside the point so are you two together now?"

The two exchanged glances and turned dark red. Chloe huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes, now that I helped you I expect payment."

"You aren't being the leader of the team!" Both shouted.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" She paused. "I just want two small things."

"Alright, let's hear them."

"Number 1, now that you guys are 'together' you can't do all of that 'couply' stuff in front of me. Second, I want an apology."

"An apology for what?"

"Think back Ladybug, you did something to me during the invisible girl incident."

"Oh…that." Marinette bit her lip remembering her rudeness to Chloe.

"Look, I get it, I'm not as great at this hero stuff as either of you guys. But…ugh I'm not used to asking! I…I just want you guys to listen to me a little more. I might not be as clever and put together at you Marinette…but I still am able to give some directions and input on my own. I know you don't like either of my identities…but I'm asking for a chance to change that. And a chance for you guys to actually listen to me if I have an idea. I…I just want to try to be as great a hero as both of you."

A small weight had her realize that she had two beaming faces right in front of her.

"Look, Chloe," Marinette sighed but still managed a smile. "We've never gotten off to a good start…and perhaps a very…very…very small percent of it was my fault. But I do know that you are trying your best. You've been a great help in this battle we're facing, and…I guess there have been some changes made from you even in school. So…we can work on it all…" She glanced up to Adrien and nodded. "Together."

Chloe's mouth hung open but she pulled a sly smirk.

"Together." She repeated.

They all shared a group hug before Chloe backed off, her hand held up dramatically.

"But just so we are perfectly clear, this doesn't mean that we're BFFs in school Marinette. I have a representation to uphold and until you at least get an internship at Agreste of Chanel or something, I won't acknowledge your skill. Nor am I entirely throwing in the towel on being your rival."

The two partners exchanged glances.

"Rival?" They both asked.

"Well duh, I'm still obviously not going to give up on Adrien of Ladybug." This only increased their confusion.

"Wait so are you **both** of our rivals."

"Yes. I still think I'm your perfect match Adrien, and I'm the only one who is as capable as Ladybug on the squad. Therefore, both of you are my rivals."

Her explanation only earned a face palm from Marinette, and some small mumble from Adrien. The dynamic of the team needlessly became complex again.

 **Epilogue**

"I said you couldn't do it on patrol!" Queen Bee groaned. Watching Ladybug and Chat Noir hold hands as the four strolled along the rooftops of Paris

"Leave them alone _Buzzkill_." Volpina smirked. Queen Bee only snarled and shoved her away.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone _fox_." The girl only grinned cheekily.

"So are you two official now?" She addressed the dynamic two who stopped to glance back. Looking to each other they smiled.

"I guess…we've always been." Ladybug sighed, walking ahead again with a love sick Chat trailing after her.

"Yes, sadly. But that doesn't mean that they will be together _forever_. Someone can come between them."

"Not anytime in this eternity!" Chat crowed. "I've finally gotten _my_ lady, and I'm not letting go."

"She's not _your_ lady."

"Ladybug?" Chat asked with a smug tone.

"I'm his official lady." Volpina shrieked and nearly jumped ahead of them.

"Really?! I so called this way back when you two first started!" The two blushed and moved around the fox, who stayed back to trail with Queen Bee.

"So since when did they get together?"

"I guess…They've always been together." Queen Bee smiled softly. Volpina glanced at her and then smiled a little herself with a small nod.

"Yeah, I guess in a way we all have."

 **Oh my gosh, ok, you guys are always so sweet, but I know this was horrible. I'm so sorry, but I did want to get it posted today! But I hope you guys can help me, because I really want to get 40 reviews on this story, so please review guys! So, anyways, yeah this was just a short cute idea I had one day. And in case someone didn't get it, yes Alya is Volpina. I just thought to be fun and leave little winks to it while not explicitly saying it. So now that this is done, I'm going to get some sleep and start focusing on school, because I have some exams this week. But if any of you guys follow me, Sweet Kore will be next to be updated. Peace babes!**

 **40 REVIEWS!**


End file.
